Forum:SPARTAN-IIs
Well, today, myself and CommanderTony realized something. They may name all of the SPARTAN-IIs. 27 have been named. That leaves six more, and now, there's a comic, Spartan Black, which centers around an Office of Naval Intelligence SPARTAN-II team, consisting of four members, which is endorsed by those beholders of canon themselves, leaving only two more spots... This is going to shake this wiki to the core. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 16:37, 21 February 2009 (UTC) All the ones who were in Team Beta died on Reach so any S-II who survived Reach is NCF ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 16:44, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :People still find ways to write their SPARTANs out of it. But now, there's no writing their way out of this one. I was smart and put mine into Class II. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 16:45, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Doesn't apply to my Spartans, accept for SPARTAN-040...-5ub7ank(7alk) 16:54, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Actually, I did this while sitting on a five hour layover in New Jersey. I know our canon rules are strict, but I think we can make an exception. -- The State(Decrees)( ) 19:04, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :BUT NO, THIS IS CANON! IT MUST BE FOLLOWED AT ALL COSTS, AND ALL VIOLATORS WILL BE BANNED. =P -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 19:06, 21 February 2009 (UTC) This is why I stay away from S-IIs... just about every new media involved with the Halo franchise just HAS to have a new one to play around with... How about a community vote ignoring this new info, so this dosen't kill all SPARTAN articles. :I agree. A good percentage of our articles are SPARTAN-II's, and a vote on ignoring this info will allow more breathing room with them. I agree with Delta and S-118, but to be honest i'm not too bothered other than the fact that i refuse to change my S-II Class 1 to anything else. I vehemently disagree. Although this new information would kill all SPARTAN articles and those related to them, you have to obey the established rules we've made in Halo Fanon: Make it as canon as you can or it will be namespaced. Also, as far as I know, there are only a few good SPARTAN-II articles (Said that, we have tons of articles with shallow information/uninteresting information). There is an alternative method: Introduce an alternate timeline.-5ub7ank(7alk) 12:53, 22 February 2009 (UTC) What sort of alternate timeline might this be? Sounds like it might just tie the hands of some people in regards to making large-scale stories... :Well, that's the problem... :P-5ub7ank(7alk) 13:34, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Now, what I'm trying to figure out is how come no one thought this was going to happen? Yeah, most of the SPARTAN-IIs on this wiki were made under the predisposition that Bungie wouldn't release the names of all of the active SPARTANs, however, I do remember a while ago when everyone was discussing this (as in, last year some time). -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 14:44, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Does anyone else think we're taking this a bit too seriously? We need to follow canon, but not to the extreme. -- The State(Decrees)( ) 15:04, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :What's funny is that everyone will force everyone else to take canon to the extreme until it affects their characters. xD -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 15:07, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Why not just do what lots of people have done by making SPARTANs with the same numerical designation and put usernames after the standard article title? Since none of these problematic SPARTANs that this evil entity Marvel/Bucknell/Ensemble is introducing could be involved in anything too major, the existence of two SPARTANs with the same tag could possibly be taken with a grain of salt. Another solution might be to isolate the canon SPARTAN tags and simply not use them and instead just ignore the canon number of SPARTANs who survived augmentations and whatnot.. this of course will just lead to more arguments about sticking to canon, but all it really alters is a single number that I think is only brought up a couple times in the novels. Just some thoughts... It's most likley that Ajax will disregard all new Halo canon, for the Necros, and so there are plenty of spaces in the Necros Era left, i think. If not then you have multiple Spartan 4 projects, and about 300 Spartan 3's. Just don't make any Spartan 5's. If you do then i think I, along with others, will implode. Well, putting aside the fact that my S-II is safe, its not completely confirmed all of them are dead. Fred suspects that all of Beta are dead, but there are still loopholes to be worked with. However, here are some of my notes. 75 were recruited, 12 diasbled in augumentation, 30 killed, 33 survived, then 3 (gray team) sent on long range missions, 3 were KIA (1 faked, Kurt) and 1 was MIA (this contrast FoR, but the novels list Kurt, Sam, Sheila, and Randall all as being KIA/MIA, so whatever), and 26 were at Reach then, and 3 sent to dock, 23 sent groundside, and we have 1 going missing (james), 4 CONFIRMED KIA (as in actually witnessed by direct FS Pov), and 3 killed in slipspace escape/later events. Now, assuming that Spartan Omega, also called Red Team, was present at Reach, and part of the 26, we do have some workable slots. I've got my own list of S-IIs, with all slots filled, including canon and fanon S-IIs (ones I think are well written and fit well with canon, though thats just me). EDIT: Oh yah, plus 1 WIA (Cassandra) though with circumstances vague enough for fanon to expand upon. We're getting far too worked up over this. -- The State(Decrees)( ) 03:32, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Actually, I did all this during a five hour layover in New Jersy. =P :Actually, Grey Team is counted in with the 33 who made it through Augmentations, bud. :P Technically counting, after Spartan: Black, there will be only two slots left. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 18:09, 23 February 2009 (UTC) The End All Be All of HF Bungie and its' cohorts have gone off the deep end. This became obvious with the announcement that Halo Wars would feature the Flood, and has since become worse and worse. There's only so many loopholes to jump through, only so many plotholes to fill in. We cannot survive forever. We must choose, I'm afraid: choose whether to conform, or survive. I suppose we admins will have something new to discuss now. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 16:59, 23 February 2009 (UTC) There are some recent problems, but there not unworkable. Plus, flood in HW will probably be explained by the story. (This is empahsized by this vid: http://xbox360.ign.com/dor/objects/857436/halo-wars/videos/halowars_ue_promo_022009.html , where ensemble says that they know everything will be onveranalyzed by fans, and it is heavily implied they have a definite explantation). LOMI, you are absolutly right. Halo Wars and Spartan Black will blow up out of the water. We need to have a Community vote over this. Should we ignore the Marvel Spartan:Black content, or accept it and let all our articles die? We have obeyed canon, but... do we end it or continue it? I don't know. Its up to the Community. Never fear, the great and devious cabal administrators are discussing the issue now. We'll tell you guys once we're through arguing debating over what to do. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 21:26, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna continue to obey canon, no matter what admins say. Ajax neglecting 3 SPARTANs for GT was one thing--I was mostly ok with that--but not acknowledging the existence of 7 SPARTANs? Uh uh. We have workable slots, we can work around this. EDIT: Plus, I don't think Bungie and Ensemble are screwing up the story needlessly. They know what the fans expect. They've said so many a time. SECOND EDIT: Oh, and how about this? We simply move the majority of our SPARTANS to a later class, like the Class 3. I have an article on that, but I kinda want it deleted. Or WIA and later redeployed? In my opinion, anything is better than brushing off canon. Don't Fear yet, as said before, there are 7 SPARTAN-II Slots left (For Class I) and with SPARTAN: Black that leads to 3 SPARTANs left. However, Speculation has arose that SPARTAN Black Team is Classified Unit and are an unheard of Group SPARTANs, possibly recorded as inactive SPARTANs or SPARTANs that died in Augmentations. For Example, look at SPARTAN-144. So, in my opinion we should disregard SPARTAN: Black and continue to follow what Canon is left. ODST After reading the halopedia page about Spartan Black, it may be about SPARTANs that have already been named, or as previously said it could be about an unheard group of SPARTANs. So I propose we put this issue on the backburner untill the first comic comes out. Sergeant Masterchief46517 com link 01:29, 24 February 2009 (UTC) I'm inclined to agree. At the end of the day, it really isn't anything worth making a huge deal over. Bungie and Microsoft and whoever else has a share in the Halo franchise will do what they want with the story and who can blame them for using the dudes in armor who define the game even more than giant rings? I'm confident they know what they're doing (they're the ones who rely on this for a living after all). As i said, you don't have to work with exact canon. You can disregard some canon and have an alternate universe. Also, you've still got 300 Spartan 3's. S3's are unfortunately under-rated in my opinion. Maybe a bit more Spartan 3 action on this site will keep us going for a while? What do you say? :SPARTAN-IIIs are so pretty. You can make them children in denial. :D We've had a disproportionate number of Spartan-II's forever, now all of a sudden people care? -- The State(Decrees)( ) 22:32, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Maybe because now theres no way people an just say 'Mine is one of the unnamed ones', instead they'd have to outright violate canon in order to create themselves a super soldier which dies in 2552. Useful Dave 23:54, 24 February 2009 (UTC) As it stands, with the addition of Halo Wars, there are twenty-six of the thirty-three Spartans identified. That leaves seven openings, right now. Frankly, because Halo Wars hasn't heard of the concept "canon" and violates it left and right, we can practically ignore five of those, dropping us to twenty-one. Hardly an emergency situation, if you ask me. And, frankly, we know practically nothing about any of the Spartans, except when they died. Worst comes to worst, we have a lot of name changes and some minor content editing to match with appropriate demises. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 06:57, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Actually, the Halo Wars storyline barely breaks any canon, other than the fact the S-II's have shields in-game to balance gameplay. I'm not sure, but I think the AI upgrade and the SPARTAN laser upgrade for them are also NCF... but since it's a strategy game rather than an FPS and there are issues such as balancing to consider, its gameplay really shouldn't be taken too seriously. So long as the story fits canon alright then I don't think it's violating canon "right and left". :Rotaretilbo, Halo Wars can't break canon, as it is canon. Everything in there is screened by bungie before it's even put on the market, so, you can't even SAY THAT THAT GAME ISN'T CANON. You know, I want to grab you by the collar and throw you against a wall and smack you silly for saying that, right? :P But yeah, little details don't matter, dude. First Strike said that the BR55 was ONI tech back in 2552, however, Contact Harvest/Cole Protocol puts the thing in widespread use in the late 2520's and early 2530's! But, are they canon? OH, HELL YEAH. So, to anyone who says that Halo Wars is in no way canon, I say fu** you all, you guys are just mad because your articles have been fucked. :P -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 13:37, 26 February 2009 (UTC) I'm not posting spoilers. But yeah, the two BR's in CH were prototypes. Now, explain the BR55s in 2534. TCP is canon. Halo Wars is canon. They may contradict, but Bungie's said it themselves; the new canon outranks the old canon. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 16:30, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Halo Wars doesn't break canon, just bends it for gameplay reasons during gameplay. As I have heard people on the Ensemble Studios forums say, the only thing truly canon in an RTS is the cutscenes. Gameplay in secondary canon. This is how I see canon for Halo Trilogy Books HW Graphic Novels/Comics I won't reveal any spoilers, but if Halo Wars doesn't break canon, then it simply overwrites pretty much everything in Fall of Reach, First Strike, and Ghosts of Onyx. I have much more faith in Nylund's books than a game made by a studio other than Bungie that had some contact with Bungie that was then cut up and sold off by Microsoft whose admins on their own website specifically stated that they weren't going to cater to the fanboy's needs as far as getting every little thing right goes. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 06:28, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't break anything said in Nylund's books... (And no offense to Nylund, I actually liked some of the other authors books better...) -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 14:57, 28 February 2009 (UTC) The only one I liked better was MAYBE Staten, but the Flood was lame, and The Cole Protocol had so many inconsistencies and annoyances it made me scream. And Fall of Reach had been pretty much torn to shreds canonically by the Contact Harvest and others.